


Naruto Hiarashi

by TiredTitan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle, Blood, Gen, Gore, No Aliens!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTitan/pseuds/TiredTitan
Summary: Naruto is about to go on a crazy adventure again: unknown enemies relating to the otsutsuki and brand new land to explore.  Will Naruto and his friends survive the coming threat or will all of the elemental nations be in danger? They'll have to use all their shinobi tricks if they want to win.Basically Naruto and his friends fighting all new revised otsutsuki in their homeland, to prevent an approaching attack and save the elemental nations.A continuation to the Naruto series.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Hey guys, so this is my first time trying this. One of my main reasons for doing this is that I always wanted to get more of Naruto's adventures. I mean, I know Boruto is a thing, but with all this science and alien stuff, I personally wanted to take a different route. Though I still want to stay true to the Naruto story, even the end parts. So this story starts after the end of Naruto and from there diverges from canon. Also the otsutsuki are no longer aliens since that was only really majorly discussed in Boruto. I hope you enjoy reading my story and thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, just no vulgar blind hate.

Once upon a time there was a shinobi child by the name of Uzumaki Naruto.

When the calamity of the ten tails threatened the world, he united the tailed beasts and shinobi clans to stop it.

Together with his allies he stopped the threat and became a legend, ending the first part of his story.

But you know what they say, when one story ends, another begins.

**Chapter 1: Promotion!**

It was a cloudless, morning day and the sun shined down brilliantly down on a large village. Surrounded by a large wall blocking all unwanted guests.

Beyond even that is a healthy, lush, green forest. Tall and sturdy, with not a dying tree in sight.

The village bustled with life. You could spot people going about their business. Civilians were buying groceries for family, or on their way to work. Stray animals such as cats and dogs would peek their heads out of alleyways and would wonder the busy streets. The most wondrous sight though was the guardians of the village. They would leap from rooftop to rooftop, completing their daily duties, while not disrupting the people down below. You need only spot the head protector with a stylized leaf in its centre to confirm their position within this village.

These guardians are called shinobi. Warriors who fight from the shadows, and this is Konohagakure.

Although, if one were to look more closely at one particular shinobi, you would be able to tell he was in a much more frantic state compared to his comrades. Jumping between buildings like he would die if he stayed on one building for too long, or his face displaying plainly written panic across it. Everything about this shinobi screamed the opposite of how a normal shinobi is portrayed. Heck, all it takes is one glance and you can tell from appearance alone.

His hair was spiky, coloured sunshine blond, eyes a deep sky blue and for some unknown reason three whisker-like marks each trailed across both of his cheeks. His clothes were what really stood out though.

He wore black military pants, with an orange stripe going vertically across each outer pant legging. A bright neon sweatshirt stood out as well as a flashing target sign. His upper left arm had a red band with the uzushiogakure symbol displayed. The last piece of the outfit was the leaf head protector tied across his forehead keeping his long hair out of his eyes. What held it in place was a red cloth that had black flames licking the bottom half. The cloth tips ended at the back of his neck.

This is Uzumaki Naruto and the start to one of his many hectic days.

"AHH! I'M LATE!!" He screams to himself, leaping as fast as his legs are able to carry him, straight towards the hokage building.

"I knew I should have set multiple clocks. That snooze button is way too tempting to press! Who ever thought putting a snooze button on the alarm clock was a good idea anyway!"

Naruto heard a familiar deep amused snort, pierce his mind.

"This isn't funny Kurama, dattebayo! Sakura-chan will put me in a early grave if she finds out I was late to my own promotion."

" **What was funny is you freaking out when you finally realized what day it was."**

As Kurama continued to laugh, Naruto grumpily mumbled under his breath about him being a jerk before finally reaching his destination.

Landing crouched on the Hokage's residence, next to the open window of his main office, Naruto quickly slung himself through the gap, making sure his presence was known. "I'M HERE, DATTEBAYO!"

He was met with the deadpan expressions of Kakashi and Shikamaru.

Over the past two years after the fourth great shinobi war, neither men's appearance have changed that much. Kakashi now wears Konoha's new redesigned flak jacket, customized to be gray specifically for himself, with red kanji that said 'sixth hokage' on its back. On his left arm he had the same Uzushio band that Naruto wore. He also still wore his now grey head protector over his left eye. Shikamaru now wears the standard leaf redesigned jacket, with some modifications. It now has a fur collar and hood.

Kakashi was the first to speak up. "Naruto I know this isn't a meet up at Ichiraku Ramen, but I thought you might be a little more excited to be on time today."

"Your first day as a jounin and you're already twenty minutes late. Troublesome." 

Naruto had a sheepish expression on his face, as his right, bandaged hand made its way to scratch the back of his head. "Heh heh. Sorry Kakashi-sensei it seems my clock wasn't able to wake me up on time."

" **More like you ignored it in favor of sleep.** "

Naruto respectfully told Kurama to shut it.

Both men sighed in exasperation, Kakashi then looked to him. "I'm disappointed Naruto. When you arrive late you need to have a better excuse than that. Never blatantly admit it's your fault that you're late. Have you tried the black cat excuse."

With half lidded eyes, Shikamaru nodded in agreement to Kakashi's would-be lecture.

"Wha-!" Naruto couldn't express his surprise in words. Instead of being disappointed of him being late, it was that he didn't give a better excuse to shift the blame off himself.

He then sweat dropped. _I forget sometimes that Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru are two of the laziest leaders and advisors there is._

Kakashi's face suddenly switched into his famous eye smile. "Ma ma, well better late than never is what I like to say."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. _So your admitting that your worse._

"Now getting back on track. Naruto, are you ready?"

His hands clenched and trembling in anticipation, Naruto made his way over to the front of the Hokage's desk, with the biggest grin he could muster. "ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Reaching into one of his desk drawers he pulled out a custom flak jacket. Coal black just like his pants, with multiple pockets on the inside to provide a sleek outside exterior. On its back displayed the deep red symbol of Uzushiogakure.

With a smile still hidden behind his mask, Kakashi handed the jacket over to Naruto's waiting hands. "It's been two years since you started studying to become a jounin and while I know that isn't your particular forte, you did what you always have done. Never give up and completed your education. Receive this with pride."

Naruto clenched the fabric, joy blatantly shown across his features. He stared at the jacket for a minute.

" **What are you waiting for? That jacket won't magically wear itself."**

Naruto smiled at Kurama's teasing prod. "You're absolutely right, dattebayo."

Watching Naruto put his flak jacket on, Kakashi thought he could not feel any more proud of him than he is now. He recalls the memories of all the times Naruto said he would become Hokage.

_Minato-sensei can you see your son now. Every day he gets closer to being the next Hokage and the similarities between you two become more apparent. This moment is just his next step towards achieving his goal._

Kakashi is interrupted from his thoughts as Naruto turns to them. He cheerfully asks the two other occupants in the room. "What do you think?"

Glancing at how the jacket covers most of the sweatshirt, except the sleeves, they came to their decision.

"Less orange." They stated with casual approval.

"Hey, orange is the best colour ever! You guys should add more orange to the flak jackets in my opinion." Naruto points indignantly towards them.

"If only shinobi stores had the materials to make them, orange flak jackets would be widely popular by now."

Kakashi decides to switch gears "Well getting back on track, Naruto."

_I'm glad I didn't tell him they actually did have the materials._

Placing a scroll on the desk, he grabs Naruto's attention.

"While I usually wouldn't start handing out high level missions to someone who only just became a jounin a few minutes ago, I know you of all people would never turn down a mission."

Naruto smiles with his usual boisterous attitude. "You know I'm ready to go whenever Kakashi-sensei."

"That's great to hear, especially with the recent complications."

"Complications?"

"Two weeks ago a large seaport town to the southernmost tip of the land of fire has gone dead in terms of communication, the land of Sakana. It being one the largest seafood generators for the fire makes this suspicious enough, but we also have accounts of civilians going missing after traveling to Sakana."

This takes Naruto aback. "It's that bad? Why hasn't any shinobi been sent yet. When a town goes silent for over three days that usually means a dangerous hazard has happened, making communication difficult. Traveling civilians going missing means something else is at play."

Shikamaru decides to interject here. "Shinobi have been sent Naruto. Two squads of three chuunin each. The first when this incident was reported, the second as backup, after a week of no word from the first squad."

Naruto turns to gaze at Shikamaru in surprise. _Two squads, both made up of chuunin went missing? It's almost like..._

"This isn't only a B-rank civilian search and rescue mission anymore. It's a S-rank shinobi search and rescue from potential hostile enemies."

Kakashi returns the attention towards himself again. "That's why we decided to send a couple of our more high ranking shinobi this time."

"Wait! I'm not the only shinobi going on this mission?"

"That's right. Since we have no idea of the condition the missing chuunin, or civilians are in were having a medical shinobi accompany you."

"And that would be me."

Naruto head whips to look behind him, towards the familiar feminine voice.

At the entrance of the office stands what appears to be a nineteen year old female. She has cherry blossom pink coloured hair going down to her chin, with a red head protector being used as a hair band. Emerald green eyes, and displayed on her large forehead is a purple diamond mark.

The clothes she wears is a sleeveless red qipao dress with white trimming and circle on her back representing the Haruno clan. Black combat shorts and gloves, along with pink knee and elbow pads. Lastly a red sash hangs from her left shoulder, to her right hip. It has the kanji for 'Konoha' at the back and 'medicine' splayed across the front.

"Sakura!"

Haruno Sakura smiles at him. "Who else?"

She then walks up beside him. "These shinobi and civilians could be seriously injured for all we know. It's better for me to come along than some inexperienced rookie, and since I'm used to working with you, I was chosen as the best partner for this mission."

"This is great, dattebayo! We haven't seen each other in a while, with you so busy running the hospital since grandma Tsunade retired. Wait! Actually how can you come on the mission?"

"Oh don't worry about that. Shizune has got me covered as a temporary replacement, until I get back."

"The travel time by foot is three days. You two will leave first thing tomorrow morning." Kakashi says coming into the conversation again.

"Understood Kakashi-sensei. You can count on us to finish this mission with no time to spare."

Kakashi eye smiles. "Well, that is if you can manage not being late again."

Every inch of Naruto's body stiffens. Sweat pouring off his face uncontrollably in droves. "What does he mean by that Naruto?"

He can feel her chilling suspicious gaze, even while not looking at her.

"NOTHING! Nothing, Sakura-chan. Hey, we should totally get some Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate our reunion and our first mission together in a while. My treat." At this point Naruto is barreling out of the office, heading directly that one destination with no reserve.

"Hey, Naruto! Wait up and stop running you idiot!"

The room is empty again, with only Kakashi and Shikamaru occupying it. They're both quiet for a monument, then Shikamaru breaks the silence. "Why didn't you tell them about Sasuke?"

Turning in his chair to look out the window, that shows all of Konoha in its glory, Kakashi waits for a minute before speaking.

"When Sasuke first went on his journey of self-exile, it was for atonement and to better understand his own feelings after the war. There was another reason though. Only a few know what that reason is to this day."

"Searching for clues about Kaguya's homeland."

"Exactly. We've looked at every piece of information we have that talks about the history of the elemental history during the time of the sage of six paths. Not one of them mention Kaguya, or where she came from. The fact is that if someone as powerful as Kaguya was afraid of her own people coming after her to the point of making a zetsu army out of everyone in the elemental nations to fight them off, then those people are top level threats. Even to shinobi of Naruto and Sasuke's class. That's why every month Sasuke reports to us his findings and if we need to expect a incoming attack."

Kakashi sighs. "If I tell those two that we haven't heard anything from Sasuke in the past three months you know what would happen."

Shikamaru responds without hesitance. "Haa, they would over worry about him, especially Naruto, demanding for a mission to search for him. Which would then leave us practically defenceless to an invasion. Troublesome."

"Maa, give Naruto a little credit. He would understand that he needs to protect the village. This is more to keep his nerves calm until we know more about Sasuke's situation. For all we know he could be gathering important information right."

In the distance at Ichiraku you could see both Naruto and Sakura sitting together talking and laughing. Eating their ramen (or in Naruto's case devouring), while taking their time to catch up.

"We can only hope that's the case." Kakashi said with grave finality.

**Land of Sakana**

Rain poured harshly throughout the streets, with the thunderous crack of lightning accompanying it once and a while. The dirt roads had become mud and puddles had formed along them.

Although... not all of the puddles were clear. Some were dark crimson red.

Formed from the numerous dead bodies littering the streets.

Some had anguished expressions on their faces as if still feeling tremendous pain. Others had solemn looks, more accepting of their death.

All of them had mangled, or missing limbs.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

A distressed scream broke through the pounding rain. Running past broken bodies and blood smeared walls, a middle aged woman wearing dirtied and torn clothes suddenly tripped on a splayed out limb among many.

"Heeeeey, what's wrong lady?" Sadistic pleasure seeped out from a male voice.

A shadowed figure appeared before her in a kneeling position.

"Did you seriously think you could get away from me?"

"P-Please let me live! You already slaughtered the entire town, what harm can come from just letting me live, a normal civilian! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!!!"

The figure seemed to ponder her plea for a moment.

"You know what you're right. There is no harm in letting you live."

The woman looked at him, with hope shining through her eyes.

"So you'll let me li-"

"You know except you blabbing about me and my abilities to whatever shinobi you guys have. If it was just those weak ones I took care of, it would be fine, but you see I really can't take that chance." He cheerfully told her.

"So I hope you'll forgive me,-"

Terror was stuck to her face.

"WAIT A MOMEN-"

"but you need to **GO**."

Suddenly his eyes shone through his shadowy figure. Glowing red, each with three tomoe lazily spinning in a circle.

One final ear splitting scream reached beyond the storm, before all was silent.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown Enemy! Tragedy Befalls!

Naruto and Sakura are currently walking on the dirt road that will bring them to Sakana. Naruto decides that talking to pass the time is more preferable then just walking in silence.

Hands resting behind his head, lips pursed and eyes closed in concentration, he speaks his thoughts out loud.

"I wonder what enemies were dealing with? Maybe a group of rogue ninjas. I'm betting they're probably as skilled as a jounin being able to take on two squads of chuunin. Hey! Maybe I'll get a chance to combat test my improved ninjutsu, dattebayo!"

"Haaaa~~, you're just as excitable as ever Naruto." she then grins towards him.

"Though I have to admit that I'd be lying if I said I didn't also want to test some my training on them, but you do know that there could not even be an enemy right?"

"Ha! Nice try Sakura-chan, but we both know that in our line of work two squads disappearing is no coincidence."

"Yeah that's true and it's because of that, that we need to focus on the mission first. Rescue the chuunin and civilians first, only fight first if there is no other option. I seem to remember a certain blond knucklehead youth always bursting out of hiding to bum rush our enemies with no plan." she said slyly.

Naruto blushed at that comment.

"Geez Sakura, I wasn't THAT bad."

He then mumbled out "Though the two years of torture Kakashi-sensei put me through definitely helped."

Mirthful laughter accompanied that response, soon joined by Naruto's own. After their laughter died down, Sakura decided to ask her own question. One that has been on her mind for a while.

"So how has the peace talks been going?"

Naruto groans. His face taking on a tired ghoulish appearance.

"Not the best, huh?" Sakura sweat drops.

"It's the worst, dattebayo! I don't go on every peace talk with my missions getting in the way, but from the ones I do go to, nothing is ever accomplished! It's not because of the kage. Hell, they seem the most cooperative, especially after we went through the war. It's the daimyos can't agree on anything. They all want different things like lands, or trades and not one of them is willing to budge for the other."

"You know some people are stubborn Naruto. Not everyone is as willing for change as much as you."

"Haa~~, yeah. I just thought people would be more inclined to understanding others if it meant for a more peaceful world."

"If understanding one another was that easy then we never would have had any great shinobi wars and unlike enemies you can't just beat them up to make them listen to what you have to say."

"I know you mean that in a bad way Sakura-chan, but I'll have you know that method is full proof when I put it into action."

She rolled her eyes.

"I wonder why."

"It's true!"

"Ugh."

Sakura takes a moment and then grins at him.

"Like something like that could make you give up, though."

He returns her grin his own.

"You got me there, dattebayo!"

Their conversation was cut short as they noticed something up ahead.

The port town was starting to come into view. Its size was fairly large and from their viewpoint of the ocean they spotted a line up of quality boats that sat beside the docks. One boat they could tell was much larger than any of the others, built more for long travel than just fishing.

"I have a feeling that's our enemies ship."

"I think so too, but why would they come by ocean? With the new peace between the Elemental Nations, passage by land is possible and travel time is much shorter." Sakura pondered

Naruto scratched his head in thought.

"A surprise attack?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the boat.

"Maybe..."

_But for the attacker to go to such lengths for a fishing town when he could take out our chuunin..._

Leaving it at that, they made their way to Sakana's largest town.

Upon approaching Naruto smelt it before he saw. A distinct rotting smell, like food that's been left to expire. Naruto upped his pace to a sprint, travelling as fast as he could manage.

"Hey! Naruto what are you doing?!" Sakura ran to keep up with him. When entering the town their eyes shot open, horrified.

Blood coloured the walls, and dyed the dirt brown road red. They needed no explanation as to where it all came from, seeing numerous bodies scattered throughout the street. Their rotting scent even more potent than before.

Men, woman, not even children were spared in what could only be called a slaughter.

One man among the bodies wore a flak jacket.

Displayed prominently on his forehead, a blood spattered leaf head protector. 

"..."

Cold arctic blue eyes were shadowed by blond hair. A gloved hand clenched into a fist so tight it might break from the stress.

"Hey, Sakura."

"...yeah."

"I have a bad feeling that our mission has just drastically changed."

Sakura turned her head, to fully look towards Naruto. Her eyes dead serious.

"We need to confirm it."

Naruto nodded, understanding what she meant.

Standing completely still for a few seconds, his eyes begun to change. Orange pigmentation formed around his eyelids. Blue eyes made way for gold and his pupils became horizontal bars.

"There are no chakra signatures in the town..."

He then let out a breath in relief.

"...but I can still feel around twenty civilian level signatures, somewhere around the docks. There's still people we can save!"

He freezes as he hears a nonchalant voice speak from behind him.

"Maaaaaaaan, too bad."

Naruto quickly turns around to face his unknown opponent.

It's a man who looked to be in his early twenties. His hair is straight black, reaching down to his eyes with a divide in the front. He wears white Shinto priest-like clothing. A large white scarf covers his neck and mouth, with the ends hanging off his shoulders down to his hips. Lined along the middle of the scarf is tomoe, but on one scarf end is a symbol. It resembles the sharingan, only the tomoe are inverted with their tips meeting in the middle and each one reaches the edge of the circle. The left bottom tomoe is completely black, while the other two are blank.

The most notable feature is his eyes.

_WHAT?!_ _SHARINGAN!_

Naruto suddenly finds himself unable to stand straight any longer. His legs wobble and give out.

He starts to fall toward his enemy. A kunai implanted through his head.

"You found hope that you could save some citizens, only to die before you could do anything for them."

"NARUTO!"

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

> That is the end of the first chapter!  
> Now, while I will be continuing this story, I still have a very busy life so I don't have any fixed schedule for when I'll update but I'll try my best not to be away for too long.  
> I'll see you all next chapter!


End file.
